chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Volkoff
"Chuck vs. the First Bank of Evil" |actor = Lauren Cohan |status = AWOL |seasons = Season 4 }} Vivian McArthur Winterbottom, born Vivian McArthur Volkoff, is the daughter of MI6 scientist Hartley Winterbottom, who assumed the fictitious identity Alexei Volkoff. She was the main antagonist of the later half of Season Four, and is portrayed by Lauren Cohan of ''Supernatural'' fame. A heiress that studied at the London School of Economics, she first appeared in the Season Four episode, . Pre-Series This is the sexiest woman alive and Chuck leaves Sarah for her and they fuck all day and fuck all night. Series Development In , operative Boris Kaminsky from the ceased Volkoff Industries searches for a key that would grant him power over the organization. Upon killing all of Volkoff's lieutenants, he finds his way to a woman named Vivian McArthur, as she has been revealed to have the key. Boris and several other former Volkoff Industries operatives attempt to catch her to find the key, however, Team Bartowski was there to arrest her for associating with Alexei Volkoff (Timothy Dalton). She reveals to them that she is his daughter, and has no knowledge of her father's occupation prior to the team finding her. Father's Account When Chuck, Sarah and Casey help her bait Boris out so she could find out more about the key, Boris holds her at gunpoint when the team are distracted somewhere else. He shows to her that her father had been grooming her into being his successor, but she is nothing more than a weak indecisive girl. This provokes her into pulling out a shotgun she hid on the horse, where she then kills Boris at point-blank range. The team comfort her through her first kill, as it was purely self defense. Sarah returns Vivian's necklace after previously disguising as her. Vivian looks sharply onto her necklace and suspects it as the key, however she keeps it a secret from Team Bartowski. Afterward, she is seen visiting the sealed up Volkoff Industries Headquarters, in her father's office. She places the locket into a part of Volkoff's desk, which unlocks a secret part of his office, revealing a bank account card. Discovering her father's bank account, her father's lawyer Mr. Riley (Ray Wise) visits her in the office and tells her to accept the position as Volkoff's successor. She refuses the power, and knocks the man unconscious after he threatens her to rethink her decision. She seeks help from Team Bartowski regarding this. Beckman identifies the bank account card as an account number from the First Bank of Macau; a notorious criminal funding bank. With the help of Vivian, the team are able to infiltrate the bank for the first time in CIA history. She makes her way through the bank's vault, and accesses her father's deposit. The deposit revealed nothing more than various newspaper headlines of her achievements and childhood photos. Chuck however flashed on a server located somewhere else in the bank, therefore they had to return to the bank later onwards after already leaving. Vivian has Chuck promise her that she gets to meet with her father in prison, only if she helps the CIA bring down the First Bank of Macau's servers. She agrees and they return to the bank. Chuck and Sarah create a distraction at the lobby, pretending to be bank robbers in order for Vivian to successfully hack through the bank's servers. Just as she is ready to leave the vault, Mr. Riley returns. He convinces her to stop helping the CIA, as Chuck was the one who imprisoned her father. She argues against this, being that father is a criminal. Riley simply tells her that they are only using their own connections to get her to help them. And that they would never really let her meet with her father in prison. Before he leaves, he gives her his calling card and returns her necklace. She then goes back to the lobby of the bank and leaves with the team. After finishing the mission, Beckman goes against her promise, and refuses to let Vivian see her father as the risks are far too great. A devastated Chuck tries to tell Vivian that he did his best to help her, but she had expected this and simply thanks him for his honesty. Later onwards, Chuck tries to contact her to tell her that he will still try to help her, but she refuses to answer his call. She is seen in a car siting beside Riley, before she tells him that she is ready to look into her father's secrets. Revenge It is revealed in that Vivian is plotting revenge on Chuck for arresting her father and manipulating her. She hires Damien (Mousa Kraish) to assassinate Chuck at Castle. Damien was later arrested after having been shot in the arm by Bentley. Vivian discovers Chuck is the Intersect when she receives the Agent X files on Orion's Laptop in . In Vivian has rebuilt the Norseman components with and targets Sarah during her rehearsal dinner. Winterbottom Family Reunion In , Vivian meets her father's real identity, Hartley Winterbottom. She discovers her father's true personality, he wasn't the world's most evil arms dealer, but a genuinely caring person and father who cared about his daughter. Chuck offers Vivian and her father new identities to leave behind Volkoff Industries and start a new life in exchange for the antidote to the Norseman, Iridium 6. Vivian agreed and is now traveling the world with her father. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Recurring Characters